Agarwood is a highly prized aromatic resinous wood. It has many common names, e.g., Agarwood, Eaglewood, Aloeswood, Agila wood, Aguru, Oud, Jinko, Kalambak, Grindsanah. The source of Agarwood is the Aquilaria tree.
Aquilaria is an evergreen tree that grows to 40 meters or more. Aquilaria trees produce a widely used resin which has a pleasant scent. However, in nature under certain pathological conditions, the Aquilaria tree can produce resin, however it takes a long time to produce a commercial quantity of resin.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/807,665 explains a process and method to stimulate resin formation by wounding on an Aquilaria's trunk. However, the Inventor of the present invention found a new advantageous stimulation method that is described in this invention. The above patent describes wounding an Aquilaria tree in order to stimulate the production of resin.